Usuario discusión:Kyogre y otros
Bienvenido Soy Ultimate Diamantino y me encantan tus dibujos, bienvenido a la eikia y que es PokeFactory? Ultimate Diamantino 18:25 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Es Un Usuario de DevianART que no se dejó caer por aquí, y como fiel seguidor, le estoy poniendo aquí los pokémon que considero mejores. Aunque no todo se lo copio a él, los nombres de Nestrow, Tailpouse y Raypouse son obra mía Bienvenido Te doy la bienvenida, haces buenos articulos. Te recomiendo probar como son tus sprites, aca hay tutoriales por si no sabes. No importa si los haces mal, lo que vale mas es el artículo. Lee mi FanFic AE y ve la Ecresia Dex. PD: Te recomiendo que hagas tus propios Pokémon , no poner los de otros. Yo era malo al principio, pero he mejorado un monton. Ve la Ecresia Dex y veras mis sprites. Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 19:44 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Te Responderé El caso es que tengo en mi mente a uno de tipo Lucha Y Volador, pero no sé cómo hacerlo como los otros. Además, los nombres de Nestrow, Raypouse y Tailpouse son invención mía Bienvenido!! Hola Kyoge y otros, te debo decir que estos fakémon que estas colgando no son de tu propiedad y si Pokefactory no los subió aqui sera por alguna cosa, además deberias preguntarselo antes, ya que si no te de permiso seria un plagio y te podrian bloquear. Y acostumbra a dejar mensajes en las discusiones de otras personas porque si la dejas en la tuya al usuario que se lo quieras comunicar no lo podra ver... Adiós PkGuiador 16:31 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Pero no puedes subir articulos de Fakemons que no sean tuyos, esta wiki solo es para Fakemons creados por cada uno... Tendras que borralosArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 16:31 24 abr 2011 (UTC) si subes un articulo mas de Fakemons que no sean tuyos tendre que bloquearte, lo sientoArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 16:35 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Ah entonces me voy, ya me querrán en otra wiki, chao ... no tienes que irte solo sube tus propias creaciones, y como se te adbirtió te bloquearé por tres horas, y que yo conosca, no hay otras wikis de fakemons en la que aceptarán eso =| Link=La navidad de los Pokémon♬Alex ~ Music life♬Link=Pokefanon el reality 19:23 24 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: y... los mensajes se responden en la discusión del que te los envio, no en la tuya y ¿y qué hago?yo no sé hacer las imágenes tan bien como Poke Faktory y sólo se me ocurre uno de tipo volador y lucha y no sé más Un momento¿para qué hacerlas como él?no necesito sus FanArts, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana JAJAJAS Bueno 1º:Los mensajes se respondes el la discución del que te ha hablado. 2º: No hace falta que subas Fakemons, puedes hacer Fanfics. 3º:No me llama El poder del aura verde, eso es lo que pone en mi firma me llamo Ale's Riolu, administrador de la wiki. 4º:No hace falta que te vallas, ni que te enfades. Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:25 25 abr 2011 (UTC) ... No me suena esa idea exepto que sale en un pasaje de la biblia XD un FanFics es una historia(Estilo anime) sobre algo, pero en esta wiki sera de pokemon mira una AVArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:30 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Regalo Ten un VS para tu avatar de Archivo:Kyogre_VS.gif y tu propio VS para ponerlo de avatar Archivo:Kyogre_y_otros_VS.gif Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:16 28 abr 2011 (UTC) AVISO ¿Recordáis los pokémon como Tailpouse o Whipsaur?pues resulta que no puedo ponerlos porque los copié(pero los 5 nuevos y siguientes sí son míos) y estoy poniendo en todos los pokémon que no eran míos y sin embargo subí NO EXISTE sugerencia hola tengo una sugerencia, tu nueva pagina lideres de gimnasio le puedes cambiar el nombre a Lideres de Gimnasio de (Tu region) o sino puedes ponerla como pagina comunitaria y poner en un apartado tus lideres y llamar al apartado Lideres de (Tu region) Esto es un FlygonArchivo:FLYGON I.gifque va a un bar de pinchosArchivo:Samurott_mini.gify que pasa...Archivo:Gliscor_mini.gifQUE SE PINCHA!!!!Archivo:448-LUCARIO.gif 11:50 7 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento colega Es que es lo que se dice hacer VS no se hacerlo, por eso en mi serie nunca uso Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:49 17 may 2011 (UTC) Te digo que no se hacer VS, por eso no los pongo en Pokemon Diamante (mi serie) asi que se los puedes pedir a Ale´s Riolu que les salen genial o a Shasta88 Hellow mira Mira y comenta en mi lista de mejores amigos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:45 23 may 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas Solo queria decirte que en vez que hablarme en el usuario, me lo escribas en mi discusion y a que biene lo de los fakemon? PD: Lee mi blog mi lista de mejores amigos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:15 24 may 2011 (UTC) Importante Por favor comenta en mi blog Mi lista de mejores amigos que es importante Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:39 25 may 2011 (UTC) D: SIEMPRE se me olvida, ahora intetare...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 22:52 27 may 2011 (UTC) JIM JAMES E aqui su VS Archivo:Jim_James_VS.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 21:25 28 may 2011 (UTC) Podrias? #Inscribir a tus lideres en la Liga Pokefanon: Ravolucion #Inscribirte tu en las PokeOlimpiadas #Comentar en mi blog: GALLETAS Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:21 29 may 2011 (UTC) D: Por lo que vi, La barba de Jim era asi D:, modificalo tu... XDArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:35 29 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Pa los lideres, campeon y alto mando les pongo los que vienen en sus paginas no? PD: Dile a Ale´s Riolu que les haga las carasMM Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:36 29 may 2011 (UTC) Consejo Como administrador y usuario de hace 1 año y 1 dia, te aconsejo que hagas una saga, pero no de Fakemon, si no de estilo Anime y Mundo Misterioso, son las más famosas, pero tambien ahi series de fakemon famosasm:S, CREARIA UN PERSONAJE ESPECIAL PARA TU SAGA SI FUESE ESTILO ANIMEArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 15:05 30 may 2011 (UTC) Agradece Agradece a Pokemon658 que te ha echo las carasMM de los lideres de Sean, los puedes ver en La Liga Pokefanon: Revolucion Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:26 30 may 2011 (UTC) de donde...? sacas lo fondos de pokémon mundo misteirooso para kyogre despierta... son muy buenos Sparrow, el rey de los 7 mares 13:59 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Porfa Me podrias decir como haces tus artworks molan demasisdo plis porfa porfa porfavooooooooooor Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 16:25 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias,estoy muy agradecida,te ha quedado muy mono y eso y gracias y te quiero y gracias y ¿Podemos ser amigos? Pili ¡PIUM! La reina del repollo Oye Siempre quisiste un equipo como el del anime? Pues recibe tu inicial en el Laboratorio de tu Equipo, solo tienes que poner un comentario aqui para recibirlo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:34 7 jun 2011 (UTC) :) yo ya la vi, y sí; te encantará es genial! y graicas por lo de wikidex Sparrow, el rey de los 7 mares 00:55 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero Los pokemon tienen que parecer novatos, la razon por la que los del FBI son fuertes son porque son del FBI, ademas por eso le he puesto a Gallademaster un Bulbasaur Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:07 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues 1º Quiero ser Hitmontop, un tonto que lia siempre las cosas (para saber mas de el ve El Equipo Pokemon-XD) 2ºNo entiendo lo de la flauta 3º Tampoco entiendo eso Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:53 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues La flauta esta en Winsconsin si la quieres ve por ella PD: La proxima vez firma Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:59 17 jun 2011 (UTC) pues... Simplemente tienes que hacer clic en donde dice "Tamaño completo" al lado de miniatura cuando estes insertando la imagen y ya esta Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:07 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ok ponme un marshtomp o un phanpy. Por cierto firma la proxima vez, se hace con el boton que esta al lado de plantilla Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:25 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Kyogre y otros 22:03 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria que fueses mi amigo me haria mucha ilusión.Gracias. Arceus1104 13:55 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Pem Hola soy Arceus1104 y te queria decir que he creado una serie y estan las inscripciones te puedes inscribir si quieres.Espero que te guste.Adiós. Arceus1104 14:09 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya Esta echo el episodio de Saw, se llama Saw Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:54 24 jun 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas #Comenta en Saw #FELICIDADES YA TIENES 1000 EDICIONES Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:43 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Serias mi amigo? es que me caes muy bien,y me encanta tu historia,es muy buena Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 21:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) PD:Me podrías poner en ella como un Staraptor o Chimchar? Pregunta rapida :3 Perdon por no responderte antes,pues sería un pichu :3 Pilini c: PD:Cuando dejes un mensaje no olvideis poder tu firma. Gracias por la mascota,tus hstorias son muy buenas,y me encanta el Staraptor que me diste (PD:La proxima vez pon tu firma en el mensaje) Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 16:44 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Hola, Gracias por Incluirme en tus Historias. Puedes Ponerme a Ralts :D Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:34 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Amistad Claro¡¡¡ Ahora te Pongo, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:16 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Aqui esta tu quimera,cuidalo. Archivo:Buzzclops.pngBuzzclops PD:Visita mi evolucioninator PDPD:Dime si quieres mas Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 18:19 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Personaje Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser Wailmer.Me encantaria.AdiosArceus1104 11:01 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey Se que le has dejado un mensaje a ChrisYeah pero el no esta, su ordenaor esta mal, lo se porque es mi discipulo juajuajauaju.........................PD: Tus lideres 3 y 4 han pasado la 1ªronda de la Liga felicidades Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:35 3 jul 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias por incluirme en tus historias! me puedes poner un... un... a ya se quiero ser un mightyena porfavor (= gracias! Dinokingler 17:20 3 jul 2011 (UTC) CORRE Apuntate al Instituto IceCream/Inscripciones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:33 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro De hecho estas en mi blog Mi Lista de Mejores amigos en puesto 7 / 10 Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:11 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Yo... Yo quiero ser...¡Porygon-Z!. Palkia y otros 15:35 4 jul 2011 (UTC) entonces.... entonces... me pones a un gastly? es mi segundo pokemon favorito (junto con su linea de evolucion) gracias!! =D Dinokingler 17:42 4 jul 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas 1:Puedes poner dos personajes en IceCream 2:Muchos estamos divirtiendonos en el chat Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:25 4 jul 2011 (UTC) hola ola quieress ser mi wikiamigo¿?¿?¿?¿el mejor amigo de sonic 18:14 6 jul 2011 (UTC) ola ola ponme a blastoiseel mejor amigo de sonic 08:43 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola, soy Fake777 y me gustaría ser tu amigo. Gracias. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 13:37 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Quiero a... Me gustaría que me pusieras a Porygon. Adios. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 13:48 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Que sepas que tus personajes de LLP:R (Liga Pokefanon: Revolucion) han pasado a la 2ªRonda menos los dos primeros y el campeon SUERTE!! Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:08 7 jul 2011 (UTC) ola:D ola en que historia salgo yoel mejor amigo de sonic 15:12 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hello HOLA somos amigos? La llamarada Azul﻿ Gracias Y aquí tienes un Firocket, cuidalo mucho Firocket Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 14:41 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Está muy bien Toxigon. Lo cuidaré bien. A prefiero no poner categorías porque no me gusta pero gracias por el consejo. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 23:24 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdona Pedona por no haberte avisado antes, haz como si agregares una imagen cualquiera. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 14:29 24 jul 2011 (UTC) ya esta me gusta mas tu version Archivo:Scotree_new.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 15:54 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo la cree, junto con la dex y etc. etc. ¿Por qué? BasuraVolcánica 23:54 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Si Son estos 2: Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 14:50 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Gracias por el regalo te quedo bien Euge 21:04 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Porfa Comenta en Tres Deseos y en Ultimatum 1ªparte (parte de final de temporada) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:22 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Si quieres puedo poner tu pagina de Historias de Otros mas chula como la mia de Poke Parodias del terror, pondria a los componentes del grupo, los malos y un resumen y los epis? No me cuesta trabajo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:08 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Art Theft Please do not use my gardevoir and claydol fusion without my permission. Here is the proof http://clowcardruler.deviantart.com/gallery/25442385#/d2rcspw Tu region Hola soy Arceus1104 te queria decir que me gustaria que , tu region (Sean) puede aparecer en PEM y salir.Es que me encanta tu region.Espero que digas que si.Gracias.Adios.Arceus1104 Oye Hola kyogre te pido que si puedes pongas las imagenes en tamaño completo para poder leer mejor tus comics Ultra Gallade 02:02 2 ago 2011 (UTC) HoLa kieres ser mi amigo ¿? te pondre a kyogre [[Usuario:Dark LUGIA098|dArK *-* y milos]] 18:03 3 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb Hi!! xDDD Hola pues eso si podriamos ser amigos! Si es eso ponme a suicune Salu2!!! --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 13:48 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ._. No pasa nada, si es eso ponme a umbreon xD --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 13:55 5 ago 2011 (UTC) xDDD Dios, que mala suerte... xDD , Pues ponme a.... Glaceon xD --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 16:07 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Propuesta Como se te dan tan bien hacer comics y ami historias queria proponerte que fueras el dibujante de El Equipo Pokemon-XD, se que llevo varios epis pero son historias cortas y tu tienes mucha maña con tus historias, si aceptas tu nombre aparecera en la pagina principal sino po nada Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:49 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Gracias de todos modos, por cierto Barney no evolucionara a su mini cerdito-spoink no? Que otros pokemon quieres? PD: Si estas conectado al xat dile a Poke658 que le he dejado un mensaje importante Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:57 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok pero yo... Te pido otro favor. Quiero que me hagas las Caras de Mundo Misterioso de un Sewaddle y de un Sandile, por favor. Gracias. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 10:52 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Con lo de "diseñar" te refieres a que te de ideas para tus Pokémon o cómo porque no lo he entendido muy bien, lo siento... Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 15:10 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Ideas: Como has dicho que serán de las versiones Verde, Rosa y Azul deberías ponerlos de esos colores. Ahora: *Para el Verde, tipo Lucha/Dragón: Al ser tipo lucha ponle rasgos fieros, pero no malvados. Una cara mas o menos diciendo "estoy seguro de mi mismo". También sería gigantesco y, al ser tipo dragón, puedes ponerle un aspecto de lagarto, una cola, alas, etc. Depende del papel que cumpla tendrías que ponerle esos aspectos. Ej: mi Shiantas se basa en un ángel y le he puesto alas semejantes a un ángel, colores celestiales y demás rasgos parecidos. *Para el Rosa, tipo Psíquico/Dragón: Es tipo psíquico y estos no muestran facetas muy enfadadas, más bien felices, serias, caras mas bien misteriosas o simplemente sin expresión o con los ojos cerrados. Puede estar rodeado de un haz de luz del color que quieras, como Spareel. Y, de nuevo, al ser dragón ponle algo que se asemeje a este. Le podría pegar más bien unas alas, ya que los Pokémon Psíquicos son los que levitan. *Para el Azul, tipo Siniestro/Dragón: Colores oscuros y apagados. Mayormente, tienen el color negro en su cuerpo. Puedes poner su color azul con una tonalidad que resalte y quede muy bien. Su cara tiene que mostrar enfado o intimidación. Sus ojos tienen la posición de enfado casi siempre. Y luego queda darle un aspecto de dragón. Para los tipo siniestro le quedaría mejor una cola. Espero haberte servido de ayuda y gracias por la evo de Firocket Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 15:05 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Lee El ICE 1, aparece Barney y seguro que te gusta Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:47 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Idea Como cold quiere aparecer como staraptor en tu historia se me ocurrió esto: Transformación Algún legendario convierte a Staraptor (yo) en shinx y este se pone triste,durante el episodio hace varuas misiones pero shinx al aún no controlar sus poderes hace que fracasé en las misiones,el se pone más triste y trata de volver a ser Staraptor pero no le funciona,entonces Skitty trata de subirle el ánimo a Shinx invitandole a un paseo y Shinx se enamorá de ella,al final llega Staraptor (Cold Phoenix) para unirse al equipo y todos lo reciben Que te parece? Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 00:50 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues: *Verde: Midori Como la seño de Shin-chan *Rosa: Pinku *Azul Marino: Nōkon *Azul (solo): Burū ¿Cuando termines los legendarios me los enseñarás? Espero haberte ayudado y tambiés espero tu respuesta Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 12:02 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Dragón Verde El brazo, tiene uno distinto a otro. También puedes seguir los consejos que te di ^^ Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 12:09 15 ago 2011 (UTC) vs sixto Archivo:Vs_sixto.png hay 3 versiones diferentes hechas por mi, esta es la menos horrible Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 20:21 15 ago 2011 (UTC) oie me equivoq minun=xoxo plusle=Phoenix Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifKuKuKuKuArchivo:Phoenixin.gifQ rayos haces aqui Kururu?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngOur love foreverArchivo:Black_mini.pngArchivo:Sya_mini.pngArchivo:Leo_mini.pngArchivo:Rita_mini.pngmais aussi nos amisArchivo:Amor1.gifしかし、すべて私たちの愛上記常に 00:38 16 ago 2011 (UTC) En... Fue en Google ¿por?Ultra Gallade 20:46 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Ideas: *'Midoryu', Midori es verde y Ryu es dragón (ambas en japonés) *'Midrogon' , Midori es verde en japonés y Dragón. *'Mydorann', Midori es verde en japonés y -ran es un subfijo japonés que se pone en los montruos (Como Heatran, no lo confundas con Nidoran xD) *'Vimidori', Vim es fuerza en latín y Midori es verde en japonés. *'Dynamidori', Dýnami es fuerza en griego y Midori es verde en japonés. A mi, sinceramente, me gusta más Vimidori. Pero tu elijes. Respóndeme para decirme como se va a llamar que me interesa ^^ ¡Y gracias por esa preevo de Ufon! ¡Es muy mono! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 22:33 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Kyogre y otros ¿Querrías ser mi amigo? Gracias Doma dragones 15:52 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola kyogre podrias cambiarme en tus historias por un osawott te tengo los sprites mmArchivo:PMD_Pokabu_and_Mijumaru_by_KisiroKitsune.png Ultra Gallade 17:11 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias! Gracias por las bases! Ten te regalo estosArchivo:Bone_Kabutops.pngArchivo:Bone_Aerodactyl.png ^^ Gracias por el fakemon, Saludos! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifLa aurora mas brillanteArchivo:643.gif El dragon que ilumina la noche Archivo:LUGIA_I.gif El poder del agua Archivo:CELEBI_I.gif La voz del bosque Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif Y el eclipse Lunar 4EVER!!! ;) Pues Ahora te pongo (en la ciudad y en amigos) ultimamente estoy algo despistado, por cierto en multicosas wiki estamos planeando hacer una peli, Peter VS Homer, la tonteria final, miral en tu blog, no la peli sino la idea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:18 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Dime que pokémon te pongo y gracias por el pokémontuyo te paso a Spig Ve a Aquí para que sepas cual es y a mí ponme a este <-- Gracias: Doma dragones 14:33 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Lideres Ok estos son los lideres: #Una chica con vestido de unown y dame un nombre de 6 letras para ella por q esos seran sus unowns #Un chico con apariencia como aza (osea sombrio pero con cara de burlon) #Una pareja mayor(padres de leo) #Un hombre que este como poseido(ponle el aura de gastly) #Un trio de hombres que son del trio elemental(agua, fuego y planta) #Una pareja joven que son del duo de la luz y oscuridad(darkrai y creselia) #Un trio de mujeres del trio del lago(mesprit, uxie y azelf) #Un niño que es medio inexperto #Una pareja de 3° edad #Un chico que viste con ropas viejas #Una modelo de pelo rubio y ropa siniestra #Un guey como sea #Los campeones que sean como quieras P.D:no estan en orden Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 23:18 21 ago 2011 (UTC) K te parece Este para tu personaje Doma dragones 16:51 22 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb|78px si claro solo dime cual sera su nombre 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 20:50 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Veo que tienes dos categorias identicas con el mismo nombre(Ataque de Kyogre-Ataques de Kyogre), tienes que borrar una ya que esta en las reglas NO crear categorias innecesarias. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:53 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Bueno, Kyogre Dime k personaje kieres ser y sube una imágen de Cawdaunt y sus Pree o evoluciones si tiene Doma dragones 14:11 24 ago 2011 (UTC) medallas hola kiogre soy mirto me harias un favor me han dicho que tu haces muy bien las medallas me podrias hacer 8 si pueden ser las 4 ultimas psiquico fantasma hielo dragon las demas ha tu gusto gracias Mirto98 10:40 25 ago 2011 (UTC) datos medallas kiogre te doy los datosla primera de tipos variados medalla fan la da un pokefan la segunda la medalla rock electrico dada por un guitarrista la tercera normal la medalla empresa la 4 la medalla ferrocarril acero un jefe metro la 5 la medalla titere fantasma un medium la 6 psiquico medalla reinado una marquesa 7 de tipo hielo la medalla glaciar te la da un obrero la ultima la medalla dragon de tipo dragon te la da un sabio Mirto98 17:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) oie me podrias hacer unos sprites y de paso VS del grupo MCR ? 'Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifYo yo y solo yoArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 03:53 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Sprites MM Hola, soy Fake, y queria preguntarte de donde sacabas los sprites de pokémon mundo misterioso que pones en tus historias. Gracias. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 10:19 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Por favor lee esto, seguro que te gusta Los Thunderbolts Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:09 3 sep 2011 (UTC) quiere que le mejore el mapa de sean doc? 'Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 22:20 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias doc pero no sera gratis recuerda el asuntillo de los lideres? Pues olvidelo pero si haga los de My Chemical Romance y hagame las medallas como estasthumb #Medalla Cheer-Esta es un Baston junto a un gorro de desfile #Medalla ?-Es una inspirada en el unown ! #Medalla Destino-Es circular con un paisaje #Medalla del mas alla-Es como el aura del gasthly junto con scary face #Medalla Noche-Una media luna junto a una nube #Medalla Psiquis-El simbolo que tiene el trio del lago #Medalla Vieja-Una medalla muy sucia y desaciendose que si la ves fijamente tiene un arcoiris dentro #Medalla Conocimiento-Una medalla con forma de neurona 'Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 22:58 5 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D:Todas las medallas llevan un arco color platino como las de teselia doc las medallas levan un marco no un arco me equivoque y la scary face es esta Archivo:Scary_face.png 'Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 23:16 5 sep 2011 (UTC) doc, ve q me presto el delorean, pues lo choque y me persiguen en el chat del año 1745 ayudeme por favor ''marty 'Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 23:32 5 sep 2011 (UTC) como quiere a sean? asi:thumb o asi:thumb '''Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 03:42 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Muy facil Copias una fila anterior y después la modificas. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 15:04 6 sep 2011 (UTC) este Archivo:Paisaje_Jhoto.png Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 19:46 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Amigos?? Hola Kyogre ¿quieres ser mi amigo?, si aceptas ponme a un zorua yo a ti un Kyogre ¿no? Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 11:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias n.n A pesar de que por el chat ya te dije que me encanta el regalo quiero dejarte un mensaje en la discusión, esque me hace ilusión xD Por cierto, te nombré en mi nuevo blog. ¿Lo podrias mirar y comentar porfavor? Solo si no te supone ningun esfuerzo n.n Nos vemos †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:55 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Le hago una pagina a cada integrante del equipo pokefanon doc? si quiere solo digame una lisa de los integrantes (osea de los usuarios que lo conforman) con viñetas: * Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:48 8 sep 2011 (UTC) sprite ola kiogre el sprite no puedo usarlo por que necesito cara mm y vs Gran deoxis 12:53 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Estoy prepalandole un regalo a Arceus1104 para que no se valla, si quieres participar pasame los overwolds (o como se escriba) de tu OC en mi discusión. PD: Esto es muy importante despues de leerlo BORRA este mensaje. PD2:Lo delantrior PD era enserio, borralo '''es urgente ya estas yendo a mi discu a pasarme la plantilla. PD3:¡¡¡QUE HACES AÚN LEYENDO, TE DIGE QUE ERA URGENTE!!!' 'Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 11:08 10 sep 2011 (UTC)' ... No, Los mini sprites de tu OC, es para un regalo qe le voy a hacer a Arceus 1104 para que no se valla. PD lo mismo que el anterior '''BORRA ESTE MENSAJE DESPUES DE LEERLO'. Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 12:24 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya no hace falta Ya no hce falta, ya la acabeArchivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 12:44 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Hey Kyogre... Hola Kyogre se que eres muy bueno haciendo fakes y eso te pido que si me pudieras hacer un VS. de Archivo:Marina.png si no puedes hasme el favor de decirmelo para pedirselo a otra persona. Y quieres ser mi amigo?Ultra Gallade 16:11 10 sep 2011 (UTC) amigos ¿quieres ser mi amigo? ok ok te hare los artworks sy sobre si me inscribo..claro..hace falta algo?♪Ichigawa Ami (市川アミ)♪☆Come to the Yen's Perfect Math Class xD☆ 13:16 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Yen_sprite.pngArchivo:VS_yen.pngArchivo:Yen_mm.png nombre: yen ichigawa♪Ichigawa Ami (市川アミ)♪☆Come to the Yen's Perfect Math Class xD☆ 19:14 11 sep 2011 (UTC)' Hola... Kyogre puedes pasarme los camposo como se llamen de mundo misterioso? por favor los necesito para mi serie y quieres ser mi amigo¿?Ultra Gallade 00:00 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Podrias Comentar en Crobat Resurreccion 1ª y 2ªparte (fin de temp.3) y en La desicion final y Las Bolas del Dragon 1ªparte (principio de temp.4) El Maestro del Suspense 09:42 12 sep 2011 (UTC) xD se que es demasiado cabello xD asi es mi OC realmente lo unico que en su sprite se lo acorte xD'♪Ichigawa Ami (市川アミ)♪☆Come to the Yen's Perfect Math Class xD☆ 11:13 12 sep 2011 (UTC)' ' em...para esta tarde te la tengo ♪Ichigawa Ami (市川アミ)♪☆Come to the Yen's Perfect Math Class xD☆ 11:14 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Regalo Archivo:Coloris.pngArchivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 16:30 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Quieres... Kyogre quieres aparecer en mi saga (para la que te pedi la pagina) solo dime un pokemon en caso de que aceptesUltra Gallade 17:58 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues... Ya hiba a poner un ejercito de Pawniards asesinos, tu podrias ser el traidor que se une a los buenos. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 20:17 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Datos Hola, necesito que rellenes los datos de Pawniard aqui. PD: Saldras en el septimo capitulo. PPD: ¿Quieres que Pawniard evolucione en la 3ª temporada? Aqui va la firma ¿no? 08:37 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Favor He vsto que tienes planeado hacer una parodia de Pesadilla en Elm Street, podrias poner a Freddy como Gengar y asi de paso poner a los de la Poke Parodias en su flashback, a cambio yo dedicaria un epi a tus historias El Maestro del Suspense 13:41 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Vale Sera asi Nombre: "Muerte en el aire" Resumen: Honchkrow despues de mucho tiempo planeando la venganza contra ti reune a todos los villanos pajaro a los que habeis derrotado y planean matar a tus familiares empezando por Rufflet, Pelipper lo escucha sin querer y habisa a todos pero no les hace caso (menos un chiquillo llamado Larvitar) entonces Pelipper aparece para luchar contra ellos, derrota a Staraptor y a Crobat con mucho esfuerzo y cuando su yo negativo le va a matar Larvitar lo entierra con sus Rocas, luego Honchkrow manda a Beautifly y un clon de La Reina Vespiquen pero aparecen Riolu, Hitmontop, Glaceon y Sewaddle y los salvan pero Honchkrow acaba escapando, Rufflet te da las gracias y Riolu admite a Larvitar en el equipo El Maestro del Suspense 19:03 13 sep 2011 (UTC) kero kero kero~ ¿puedo participar en el equipo pokefanon? link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098LuGiAlink=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 20:09 13 sep 2011 (UTC) kero kero kero~ lugia xD link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098LuGiAlink=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 20:29 13 sep 2011 (UTC) mmm pues............ *media hora mas tarde* altaria doc, tiene permiso para usar esos minis? Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:44 14 sep 2011 (UTC) pues mire que son de DA y no puede subirlos a menos de q tenga permiso doc Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:47 14 sep 2011 (UTC) si me gusto pero encerio no tiene el permisop? Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:51 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Vale Seamos amigos,ponme a Panpour Girl Power 12:05 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ten aqui tienes tu kyostrom Archivo:Kyostrom_(100).png link=Usuario:Dark LUGIA098 send me messages • and comment on my blogs 12:30 16 sep 2011 (UTC) serie kiogre vale seras uno de los ayudantes gracias pero seras un axew lo siento Gran deoxis 18:34 16 sep 2011 (UTC) deino kiogre la idea me gusta pero en el episodio que sale por primera vez se une al equipo por que quiere ser tu rival de tipo dragon y el favorito Gran deoxis 20:55 16 sep 2011 (UTC) mire doc Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 01:01 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola .. me parece que uno de tus fakemon se parece mucho a uno de los mioss.. Hallmet Archivo:Sprite Hallmet.png -- Starvel Archivo:Starvel.png ambos son la preevolucion de solrock y lunatone. solo quiero saber si te has plagiado de starvel o solo ha sido una coincidencia --Firma de Qaaarlosx 12:05 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Holaa No no, no pasa nada :P quieres ser mi amigo xd? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 15:39 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Hoola Ponmme a Wartortle :) --Firma de Qaaarlosx 15:45 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye... De donde sacaste las primeras imagenes de http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Gran_Producci%C3%B3n el del campo de batalla para mi serie donde pelearas con tu gemelo malvado.Ultra Gallade 20:30 19 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿? A que te referias con lo de Barney Cryoginal? Por cierto sabes que puedo hacerte administrador!!!!!!!! Pero no se adi que dicelo a Nico493 por cierto sabias que Barney aparece en un epi de Padre de Familia (donde despues Stewe lo mata) El Maestro del Suspense 14:15 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Chat conectate al chat porfa. Archivo:Cara_de_Tepig_by_Pokemon-Diamond.png¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Cara_de_Tepig_by_Pokemon-Diamond.png 23:29 23 sep 2011 (UTC) PAM Hi! Necesito que pongas una frase de transformación en Pokémon Aventura Misteriosa, ya puse es apartado en la ficha, así que solo tienes que escribirla. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 12:23 27 sep 2011 (UTC) si te gusta sonic unete a wiki sonic fanon Petición pliss! ¿Quieres que tu región, Sean, aparezca en el Continente Aluza? A cambio, le hago unos retoques para que se parezca a las regiones del Continente. Además de que Pokémon como Astrocat, Kobrave o Crisfly dices que cambian de tipo en Ijafja. Pues pondré tu región cerca de la mía. ¿Qué me dices? Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 15:56 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Sean!! Bienvenido al Continente Aluza!! Aquí tienes el mapa (en realidad es igual que el tuyo pero retocado y girado a la izquierda): Sean Te lo describo un poco: *El desierto ocupa dos partes porque también atraviesa el mar y llega hasta ahí. *La localización en todas esas montañas nevadas es una cordillera. Podrías llamarle Cordillera Álgida, por ejemplo. *Al norte hay otra cordillera, pero yo lo vería mas como una sierra. ¿Qué te parece Sierra Escapada? *Obviamente, la ciudad con rascacielos es la capital. A su izquierda hay un largo puente que conecta con ese pueblo helado (Capital y puente grande ¿de que me suena?) *Al norte de toda la región se encuentra la Liga Sean, al lado de ese volcán. *Aunque no se ve, la torre que tenías puesta está bajo el volcán. *Permanecen los lugares de buceo. *¿Y ese punto en mitad del agua? Pues podría ser el Mar de Sean o Mar Sean, tu elijes. Espero que te haya gustado. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 20:00 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Megaadopcion Hola Kyogre!! ¿Podría adoptar a Pudnake, Cockatua, Basigon, Astrocat, Dolpectric, Psimadro, Varagon, Stegard y Whitical, que me gustan mucho? Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 20:02 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Kyo!! Si estas ahora o cuando este yo ¿puedes entrar en el chat? Quiero comentarte una cosa. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 14:56 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Personajes Oye Kyo me podrias dejar TODOS tus personajes Que hallas creado? Es para una cosa.Oye y Muchas Gracias.;).PD:Me haces un gran favor 15:11 9 oct 2011 (UTC) No se No se es que voy a poner muchos personajes.lo siento Mudkip Andrés 20:24 9 oct 2011 (UTC) :) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Enhorabuena por este dia tan especial, espero que te pongas traje para la fiesta con Stewe y Stan mientras escuchais My Morning Jacket y planeais matar a Lois XD ya llevas cinco meses en la wiki tambien asi que tachan!! YA HERES ADMINISTRADOR (no se como volverte asi que tendras que pedirselo a Nico) El Maestro del Suspense 11:47 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!!!!!!! Archivo:Felicidades_kyogre.png El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 13:16 13 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif Felicidades Feliz cumpleaños del que me acabo de enterar. Como no tengo otra cosa, te regalo una mascota, Archivo:Molmet.png. PD: Felecidades tambien por el Admin que me he entarado que te daran. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 14:52 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡ Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡ Pasala Muy Bien con todos tus Amigos y Familia, y que te den Muchos Regalos. Saludos y que Cumplas Muchos Más Archivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gif ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 15:15 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!! :D Muchisisisimas Felicidades kyogre. Te traigo 2 regalos. Uno, te dedicare un episodio de mi saga. Pero la tendre que hacer mañana, hoy no puedo. :P Y otro una imagen. Archivo:P11_Kyogre.jpg (Perdona por la mala calidad TT_TT) --Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifVisitame... Archivo:GLACEON_I.gif Deja un mensaje Archivo:Zorua_Icon.gifPero lee mi saga ;)Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif 15:55 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!!! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseo, Alux, un cumpleaños feliz! Sopla las velas, pide un deseo y ten mi regalo: 600px|Felicidades Kyo Espero que te guste. ¡Un Kyogre en neón! Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 16:29 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Que pases un feliz cumpleaños!!!! Que todo te salga bien hoy y que te den muchos regalos. Saludos de parte de Shasta88 y Nicolas493 Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:49 13 oct 2011 (UTC) serie kiogre quieres salir en mi serie yo te pongo y si no quieres lo quitas gracias Gran deoxis 18:07 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Muchas felicidades Kyo y que cumplas muchos más.Mudkip Andrés 18:26 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Por tu Cumple... Toma esto Archivo:Cactoren.png el tan esperado fake mio te lo doy por tu cumple amigo mio...Ultra Gallade 21:36 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Happy birday to you Happy birday to you I wishing you have more of that varts Happy birday to you Happy birday Kyooooooo!!!! Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 00:34 14 oct 2011 (UTC) serie sras barney y seras un sibarita pokemon que quiere ser el mejor de teselia Hola!!! Te gusto mi regalo??? te queria pedir que si quieres ser mi amigo,si no quieres no pasa nada :) No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:25 14 oct 2011 (UTC) P.D. Toma,tu pokemon: Archivo:Oshaccino.png Gracias!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por el Fakémon.¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Te voy a proponer una estupidez,si dices que no,no pasa nada,si dices que si,mejor para mí: **Redoble de tambor** Tatatachantachannnn!!!!!!!!!!! Creo que eres bueno haciendo sprites y esos ¿Quieres unirte a mi para ayudarme en el Centro de Adopciones Oshawott&minccino,Hacemos una sección,La gente pone un fakémon que le haya salido mal o que simplemente quiere que se les mejores,lo haces,si quieres,con las condiciones que tu quieras,por lo menos hasta que yo aprenda.¿Que,aceptas? P.D. SOY UNA PESADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:05 14 oct 2011 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!!!..........atrasado ten tu regalo: Archivo:FELIZ_CUMPLE_KYO!!!.png Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 00:10 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Ovación_a_Patrick.pngArchivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png¡Conocedme!¡Hablad conmigo!Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png 17:49 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Oye Kyo.... que me dices? aceptas o no? si dices que no no pasa nada. No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:16 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Jajajajaja!!!!!! Gracias,si alguna vez quieres dejarlo me lo dices. No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:14 20 oct 2011 (UTC) nuestra serie kyo queria decirte que canvio la trama para que sea de miedo lo de los sabios sera mas adelante y te canvio ha gyerados por que no tiene piernas y te lo cavio por un feraligart y latias sera una maga gracias y adios Gran deoxis 18:22 21 oct 2011 (UTC) nueva serie kyogre la serie sera la continuacion de historias de otros trata de 50 años y seran los sustitutos salen villanos tuyos mas viejos y mas fuertes aparte de nuevos y se laman las leyendas de pokefanon tu seras mi ayudante tu seras larvitarsi no quieres me avisas Gran deoxis 09:56 22 oct 2011 (UTC) ten tu pedidoArchivo:Mewto_forma_giarados.pngArchivo:Mewto armado.pngLa armadura nunca se rompeArchivo:Mewto armado.png 12:26 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta... Kyo, ¿como te lo montas para hacer tu Historias y otros? Quisiera que me enseñes porfa, para que también pueda hacerlo con Scary Pokémon. Espero tu respuesta Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 13:34 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Oki Pero... ¿de donde te sacas los overworld y los escenarios? Si tienes una pagina web donde los ponga, ¿me los puedes pasar? Espero que si n.n Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 16:48 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Perdón Lo siento,y gracias,oye podríamos ser amigos.Te gusta Mudkip? 16:43 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Claro Usa al Culto de Kanto, pero recuerda poner EXTERMINAR!!! El Maestro del Suspense 13:10 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Pinkusaur ¿Lo puedo coger ya? No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:12 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Hey Te pedi ser mi amigo y aceptaste,ponme a minccino o a oshawott,a ti a kyogre ¿no? No me abraces,mejor vete porque............ESTOY LOCAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:31 26 oct 2011 (UTC) '???' Oye Kyo, ¿A quien te pongo?Te gusta Mudkip? 16:05 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Pero que te los ponga donde?82.158.138.155 18:47 27 oct 2011 (UTC) En cual de estas dos. Te gusta Mudkip? 18:54 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Oye... Puedo hacer una imagen Archivo:Combate_Barney.PNG asi? con un poke tuyo contra uno mio?Ultra Gallade 21:28 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Claro Pero necesito el sprite de espalda de Tuccango[[Usuario:Ultra gallade|Ultra Gallade 21:37 27 oct 2011 (UTC)]] Miralo Toma Archivo:Marty_Vs_Cockatua.png ¿Como Esta?Ultra Gallade 22:23 27 oct 2011 (UTC) y si?? Oye,se puede participar en Historias de Otros o ya no??GotrunksMegaGuerrero 21:02 28 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:22 31 oct 2011 (UTC) eligo a Raichu(es el que iba a elegir si me tocaba para el equipo,que suerte)GotrunksMegaGuerrero 13:29 31 oct 2011 (UTC) hola hola me podrias hacer un mm de silver the hedgod a y unete a wiki sonic fanon thanksArchivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gifYo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 17:17 1 nov 2011 (UTC) No me funciaona el ordenaador bien ni el chat y ni los jugos divulga la palabra del senñor Jesús 'Kyogre Imagenes' Oye metete al msn y alli si chateamos y te digo. AL CHAT AL CHAT O TE MATO KYO DEL CARIBE!!!!! AL CHAT VE AL CHAT O TE REMATO!!!! Hola kyo, oye podria hacer la pre-evo de stunkey?? seria esta: http://es.pokemagic.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Asnuch.png me gustaria transformaaaarloooooo :3 Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 14:25 11 nov 2011 (UTC) claro Puedes hacerlos tu, no tenia pensado hacerlos así que adelante Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 16:02 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Doc... yo tenia planeado hacer la eevoluciones esas ._., le habia pedido permiso a alux Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp 20:59 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Ehm... mitad y mitad? Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp 22:43 14 nov 2011 (UTC) ATTVEC? en 6 palabras:A Ti Te Va El Chat? Hi Esto querrias ser mi amigo thumb|left|246pxy te doy de regalo a thumb|256px pero me pudrias dar un kobrave es que me gusta mucho. el psiquico Jo... no, no me habia enfadado contigo, solo que no salian los mensajes, claro que puede hacer los sprites, pero cheque Ferreon hay sabra cuales puede y cuales no. c: Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp 22:44 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro... que puede usarlos. Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp 23:11 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Pd: que opina de mi nueva imagen? personajes hola kyo podrias canviar por un pokemon que camine por favor en mi serie las aventuras del equipo maravilla/inscripciones Gran deoxis 13:42 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Aqui Puedes ponerlos en la plantilla de legendarios del Continente Aluza puedes modificarlo y poner tus legendarios en la barra de Sean. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 16:24 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Sworpesk Podria poner el nombre de ese fakémon en el articulo de Samonha? Es que en la imagen hice una "Espada" con forma de el "Pico" de Sworpesk y me gustaria poner que suelen pelearse con estos para conseguir las espadas... Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •Mi nueva "discu" casera :PArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 20:27 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Sprites MM 5 gen Hola Kyogre ¿Me podrias dar uos sprite MM de pokemons de la quinta generacion (no las caras) por favor? Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 21:37 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hola kyogre Gracias por los sprites Ten esta mascota de regalo Archivo:Furbit_sprite.png se llama furbit, yo lo hice y siempre esta furioso Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 22:11 23 nov 2011 (UTC) esto... una pregunta ¿en que pagina encuentras los mm? otra pregunta seria lo del blog lo de que prefiriria ser un togekiss espero que no te de la lata con lo del togekiss y otra podrías mirar mi blog y por cierto ¿tu has escuchado los videos que he puesto en mi perfil? Archivo:Togekiss_MM.png el psiquico Archivo:Honchkrow_MM.png dejame un mensaje Archivo:Porygon-Z_MM.png si es que no me duermo Archivo:Darkrai_MM.pngPsychic-boss70 20:18 26 nov 2011 (UTC) serie hola kyo quieres participar en mi serie si quieres dimelo que pokemon quieres pero no seas gyarados por que tiene que ser una primera evo gracias Gran deoxis 17:56 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Una cosa Que no puedes tener 67 años y donphan no se puede porque lo tiene mi personaje si eres un personaje eventual puedes tener 67 años y a donphan. Clau44 19:38 28 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡UN MC MENÚ DE EEPF! ¡Hai! Te acuerdas que te pedí que quería salir en EEDP? Pues tengo una idea para mi gran entrada :D Si salgo en la película (como veo que ya la tienes empezada, vamos, creo yo) no pasa nada entonces si no o si si. Poner un capítulo cualquiera que sea sobre un Munchlax de un equipo malvado que siempre hace muchas cosas malas (Lo típico) roba, sagrasta, hace cosas malas... Entonces un día sus amigos del equipo malvado lo traicionan o algo y se va del equipo y se vuelve bueno. Después se va al equipo pokéfanon pero al principio nadie se fia de el aunque al final todos se hacen amigos :D Bueno, tu decides. Me contestas en mi discusión ;) ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 16:24 30 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: Que el Munchy se llame Johann :D Concurso El Poké-concurso Neburí ha empezado. Ya puedes realizar la 1ºprueba. ~~YO~~ Esto si quieres te puedo ayudar en el siguiente episodio de tu serie verás soy un experto en bionicle y te podria ayudar en la parodia Psychic-boss70 19:52 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Acaba de leerlas todas Yo pokemon658 Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya eres administrador!!!!!! Seras rollback el 2 de febrero de 2012 y burocrata el 2 de julio de 2012. Pero recuereda que debes ayudar tanmbien a los demas usuarios y no centrarte tanto en tus creaciones sino tambien en proponer nuevas reglas y cosas asi. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:28 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Oye Tengu una sugerencia Hola me presento me llamo gallade! Que tal si hacemos un Chat Xat para la wiki? para no estar hiendo a la wiki de fakemon creators? que me dice si me dices que si yo lo creo :) si no no importa seamos amigos el maestro de los gallade 16:30 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno Si no me expliqué bien, perdoname D: Pero puedo poner yo los legendarios y tu te fijas ¿que te parece? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 17:06 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Bien Tratare de estar mas pendiente y de anunciar esas cosas. Sin embargo, tu tambien puedes ponerlas cuando quieras. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:48 5 dic 2011 (UTC) LHLC ¿Podria aparecer como el mismo Porygon de EEDP (que haya echo otro viaje en el tiempo)? Aqui va la firma ¿no? 18:33 7 dic 2011 (UTC) KYO!! QUIERES SER MI AMIGO??GotrunksMegaGuerrero 21:15 7 dic 2011 (UTC) ok a mi ponme a latios y tu Kyogre verdad??GotrunksMegaGuerrero 22:34 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Respondo!! *Ya he puesto tus legendarios en la tabla, solo las mascotas de las versiones. Creo que a partir de ahí deducirás cómo se colocan el resto. Aquí el link. *Lo de crear las evos de mi pokédex fue lo que puso tu hermano?? Es que no se que es lo que puso... *Lo de EEDP es tu fanfic de Historias de Otros?? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 23:09 7 dic 2011 (UTC) a qui tienes Archivo:Inicial_agua.PNG2.pngcuidalo pero no le des sangre o sera como una piraña anfibia XD Psychic-boss70 11:33 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Un regalo mas bien son 2 toma Archivo:Cara_vimidori.png una cara mm de vimidori y de Archivo:Cara_basigon.pngbasigon espero que te gusten Psychic-boss70 22:01 9 dic 2011 (UTC) uasjhdciaudhn Kyo una chica, me traumastes! ¬¬ hola quieres ser mi amiga??yo soy amigo de Trunks&goten.Ponme a Charizard y en las Historias de Otros se puede ser Zoroark??? Mega David 21:43 16 dic 2011 (UTC) preguuun a ti de wikiamiga que Poke te pongo y como puede hacer que evolucione el Magbat que me diste???¡El Mega Latios! 22:27 16 dic 2011 (UTC) 'Oye' de donde sacas los sprites de los pokemon estilo MM? Aleexaandroo 20:01 17 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: Tambien necesito las caras MM (5ª generacion) hola kyo se que suena a locos,lo cual lo estoy un poco,pero podrias pasarme todas las MM de los pokes de la 1ª a la 5ª generacion??Explicacion:quiero hacer la Peli de Pokémon Colapso en comic si es posible,si te parece mucho no hace falta eh,no me gusta presionar a nadie(excepto cuando estoy enfadado,que es un hobby)¡El Mega Latios! 20:20 18 dic 2011 (UTC)